


Why?

by selenamasters95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Hospitalization, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenamasters95/pseuds/selenamasters95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why would someone kidnap Dean, Cas, Benny, and Crowley? Why would they want to torture Sam? That's the questions that Dean wonders as he waits for Sam to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I started writing at church one day. I apologize if I misspelled any names.  
> I also felt like writing something where Benny helps Sam and Dean. This does involve Sam/Dean but its not letting me put that in the relationships.

Two screams tore through the abandoned warehouse. One scream was full of wrath, his green eyes dark with rage. The other scream was full of pain, his hazel eyes wide with agony.  
“De’n!” the broken voice echoed in the enraged man’s mind. He gripped the bars of the cage he, an angel, a vampire, and the King of Hell were locked in, his knuckles white against the black iron bars. A growl sounded from the man’s throat.  
“Dean.” The angel called from his spot on the floor. His pale face showed signs of exhaustion as looked up at the man. He glanced at the circle of holy fire that was burning outside cage, surrounding it. Dean ignored him as another scream made its way to them. His eyes narrowed as the Mark of Cain began to burn on his arm. Another growl sounded in his throat as the occupants of the cage heard the unmistakable sound of flesh against flesh and sadistic laughter. “Dean.” Castiel tried again, feeling his own burning anger at the sound of the younger Winchester’s pain.  
“The next words out of your mouth better be ‘I can get us out of here.’ “Dean snapped at him. Crowley rolled his eyes, unable to go anywhere because of the demon trap under the cage, only reachable through the bars. Benny kept silent, recognizing the look on Dean’s face from Purgatory.  
“Dean…” Cas started before realizing his mistake. Dean whirled around to face him.  
“Unless you have a plan, I don’t want to hear a word.” Dean glared. Crowley watched the exchange and felt himself flinch when a chocked off scream was heard.  
“De’n!” The broken voice was heard again mixed with an anguished sob. Crowley looked at Dean, not surprised to see the slight flinch.  
“Sam isn’t a screamer Cas. You know damn well what they would have to do to make him scream.” Benny glanced at the devil’s trap outside the cage and looked at Dean as he whistled. Dean looked over at him then looked over at the trap.  
“Hey!” Crowley stood as he called outside the cage. Dean looked at Crowley before noticing one of their kidnappers walking over to them. “My vampire friend really needs to feed.” Crowley motioned over to where Benny was standing. The kidnapper scoffed.  
“Yeah. I’m gonna fall for that.” He turned to walk away when Benny grabbed his arm and yanked him back to the cage.  
“He wasn’t lyin.” Benny muttered before digging his teeth into the part of the kidnapper’s throat that he could reach. He yanked his head back, ripping muscle and flesh with him. The kidnapper fell to his knees as Benny pulled a knife from his belt. Dean took it from him and knelt down by the bars. He reached out and started scratching at the devil’s trap on the floor. “I can’t find keys brother.” He informed Dean. He looked up towards the fire. “Fresh blood Dean and its not from Sam.” Dean just nodded as he finished scratching part of the devil’s trap that he could reach.  
“I want the blade Crowley.” Dean told him. Crowley just rolled his eyes and disappeared. Dean turned towards the direction of another scream. Crowley reappeared outside the cage and activated the fire alarm to put the holy fire out. Dean watched the cage door swing open and stalked out. Crowley handed him the blade as he passed him.  
“Dean!” Cas cried. Dean barely glanced his direction as he ran towards the sound of confused voices. The voices turned to surprise then anger when they spotted Dean.  
“You bastards hurt what is mine.” Dean snarled. His grip on the blade tightened when he heard a low whimper nearby. Before one of the men could open his mouth, his collapsed to the ground his throat slit, blood pooling beneath his head. The other four people scrambled to ready their weapons as they trembled faintly in fear when they saw enraged green eyes fall on them. The fight lasted an embarrassingly short amount of time and Dean was left standing in a large pool of their combined blood. He stood there, barely breathing heavily as he looked around him, still seething. A low moan of pain broke through his reverie and he dashed to the bruised, bloody figure laying on a bloody metal table. “Sammy!” he cried, fear beginning to mis with the fierce rage that still gripped him. The blade dropped to the concrete floor, forgotten his haste to get to the young man. Dean quickly began to work on picking the locks on the handcuffs that were keeping Sam to the table. Cas ran over to help Dean, who nearly growled at him for trying to touch Sam. Dean freed his brother’s wrists from the cuffs as Benny stepped up beside him, a blanket in his hands. Dean took it from him, slightly confused.  
“I found the keys to your car.” Benny explained and held up the key chain. Dean nodded his thanks as he placed the blanket over his brother, ready to wrap him up in it. He turned to Cas.  
“Heal him.” He ordered, his voice tight in anger and fear.  
“Cas doesn’t have the juice.” Crowley informed them as he held the first blade. Sam whimpered and tried to curl up towards the sound of Dean’s voice, agony building a fog in his mind. Dean quickly wrapped his brother up in the blanket and pulled him close, covering his brother’s naked form and keeping him warm.  
“Take us to a hospital then.” He demanded. Cas looked at him. “Now.” Dean looked at Benny. “I’ll call when I get there.” Cas put a hand on both Sam and Dean and disappeared with them. Benny and Crowley looked at each other than the bloody mess. Crowley let out a silent sight.  
“Bollucks.” He muttered before disappearing, taking the first blade with him. Benny stayed to clean up after them. He walked over to the pile of Sam’s clothes first and noticed that Sam’s phone had been on call with someone. He hesitantly picked up as he heard faintly shouting coming from it. He held it to his ear, wincing at the volume of the voice.  
“Uh…”was all he could get out before the voice started up again.  
“WHO THE HELL IS THIS!! WHERE IS SAM?!” Jodie Mills yelled into the phone as she sped towards the coordinates of the phone. She had been confused when her phone first rang but that was quickly turned to anger and fear when she first heard Sam scream. She quickly got someone to trace the call when calling Dean from her office phone wasn’t working. As soon as she got a location, she got into her car and drove straight towards the warehouse three states over. She never hung up on the call though and was forced to listen to Sam’s torture the entire time, getting more angry with every scream. Now Benny seemed at a loss about what to tell the clearly angry woman. “You better tell me where Sam is before I get there and have to beat it out of you!” Jodie yelled again. Benny glanced around the room.  
“Sam is with Dean…at a hospital. I don’t know where, you’ll have to call him.” Benny answered, deciding that she must be a friend of the boys.  
“I’ll give that boy an earful when I do.” Jodie said before ending the call, too angry to realize that she didn’t find out who she had been talking to. Benny glanced around at the dead torturers in the room, getting more confused.  
“Why call her…or even go through the trouble of kidnapping the rest of us if they just wanted Sam.” Benny mused.  
At a nearby hospital, Dean was pacing the waiting room, waiting for Sam to get out of the emergency surgery he had been put in when they first got here. None of the nurses was able to tell him anything after he answered their questions they best he could, with a little bit of lying on his part and he was getting more and more impatient the longer he went without knowing. He felt his phone vibrate before he heard it ring and answered it without seeing who the call was from. He quickly pulled the phone away from his ear, wincing slightly, as a loud rant began from the other end.  
“Jodie…how did you know he was hurt?” Dean asked when she finished her rant on not answering her calls when she knew Sam was hurt.  
“The bastards called me from his phone. I heard the whole thing Dean. Where are you.” She growled into the phone. Dean briefly wondered why they had called her as he told her the location of the hospital. He promised to tell her what happened when she got there.  
The next several hours saw him still pacing the waiting room while Cas and Benny watched. Benny had shown up an hour before and Jodie before him. She had left only briefly to get some coffee and was just returning with it. Dean ran a hand through his hair, exhaustion clearly on his face when Jodie handed him the cup. He nodded gratefully to her and downed it in a few gulps, his eyes focused on the doors leading to the back. Jodie sat next to Cas, her eyes on Dean. Another hour went by before a doctor came into the waiting room.  
“Mr. Smith?” he asked looking at Dean. Dean nodded and walked over to him.  
“How is he.” Dean demanded.  
“He had to be put into a temporary coma to help his body heal and he should wake up in the next 48 hours.”  
“He will heal though right?” Dean asked, grateful his voice didn’t shake. The doctor nodded.  
“We were able to fix most of the lasting damage in surgery and the coma will help with the rest.”  
“Can…Can I see him?” Dean asked. The doctor nodded almost reluctantly. Dean looked at the others. “I’ll call when he wakes up.” He promised and followed the doctor back to Sam’s hospital room. Dean swallowed at the sight of his brother lying on the hospital bed. He sat down in one of the chairs close to the bed.  
“I’ll ask for a cot to be put in here for you.” The doctor informed Dean before stepping out. Dean barely heard him though as he gazed at his too pale, injured little brother.  
“Come on Sammy…” Dean whispered, struggling to ignore the tears burning in his eyes.  
When Sam started swimming back to consciousness, he first noticed faint sounds of machines. He groaned and opened his eyes as he struggled to remember what happened. He heard movement beside his bed.  
“Sammy?” Dean asked quietly. “You finally waking up?” He smiled faintly when Sam turned his head to look at him. Sam’s brow furrowed with worry when he saw his brother’s pale drawn face complete with shadows under his eyes.  
“De’n?” Sam whispered. Dean held Sam’s hand.  
“I’m here Sammy.” Dean swallowed slightly as relief flooded him at seeing his brother awake.  
“What…what happened?” Sam asked him, slowly becoming more aware.  
“What do you remember?” Dean asked hesitantly.  
“Pain…” Sam whispered.  
“You were bad Sam…they had to put you in a coma….” Dean whispered, worry still evident in his voice.  
“How long?” Sam looked over at his brother.  
“Three days… You started showing signs of waking up yesterday but you never did…” Dean’s voice dropped off at the end which worried Sam more than anything else right then.  
“When was the last time you slept….?” He asked, closing his eyes against the pain as he tried to move his arm. Dean tightened his grip on Sam’s hand.  
“Before we were kidnapped. Don’t move until the doctor gets here.” Dean told him. Not a minute later, Sam’s doctor walked into the room. He smiled when he saw Sam awake.  
“Hello Mr. Wesson, I’m Dr. Walsh. How are you feeling?” He asked as he walked over to take a look at the chart and the machines.  
“Fine.” Sam told him. Dean rolled his eyes at the answer and looked at the doctor.  
“Everything is right where we want it or above. You’re healing better then we thought. It seems the coma did more good than originally planned. If your vitals hold you can leave tomorrow morning. We’re glad you’re awake Sam. We feared you weren’t going to and Dean hasn’t slept since you arrived. Maybe now that you are awake he will.” Dr. Walsh smiled at Sam with a glance at Dean before walking out of the room. Sam looked at Dean, slightly confused.  
“He’s been hitting on me since I met him.” Dean told him. “I told him I was taken.” He smirked faintly at the possessive look in Sam’s eyes.  
“Damn right.” Sam muttered. He closed his eyes and fell back asleep. Dean kissed his hand and allowed himself to shed a few tears in relief that his brother had woken up. He sent a quick prayer to Castiel. By the time visiting hours rolled around, Sam had woken up again and was attempting to eat something provided by the hospital when Jodie and Benny walked in. Dean was relieved when Sam didn’t flinch at the sight of the vampire but looked confused instead. Jodie smiled at Sam when she noticed he was awake.  
“About time young man.” She told him. She bent down and kissed his forehead, motherly affection behind it and looked at Dean. “Now it’s your turn. You need to eat and sleep.” Sam looked at Dean, hiding his faint smile from Jodie then he grew serious.  
“She’s right Dean. You need to eat.”  
“I’m not leaving the room Sam.” Dean glanced at Jodie, opening his mouth to ask if she would pick him up something when Benny stepped forward, a plastic container in his hands.  
“I knew you wouldn’t eat until he woke up.” Benny said as he handed the container to Dean, who opened it slowly. Sam looked over and saw the food. He looked at Benny and smiled faintly.  
“Thanks Benny” Sam told him. Benny tried to hide his look of mild surprise. Cas appeared in the room a minute later, prompting Dean to jump though Sam didn’t know why he still did after all this time.  
“Hi Sam” Cas told him. “I’m glad to see you are awake.” Cas watched Dean start eating the food Benny had made.  
“Why were you guys kidnapped anyway.” Jodie asked suddenly. It was something that had been troubling her since she first gotten the call. Benny, Cas, and Dean shrugged.  
“I don’t know” Dean told her around a mouth full of food. Sam stared at the blanket, a distant look his eyes as he avoided looking at them.  
“Sam?” Cas asked, noticing Sam’s sudden change.  
“I’m tired.” Sam muttered before laying back closing his eyes. Cas narrowed his eyes slightly as the realization. Dean looked from his brother to Cas.  
“I’ll stay here.” Jodie told him, catching the fact that Cas had something to say. Cas lead Dean outside the room with Benny in tow.  
“Sam has to know why.” He told Dean.  
“What makes you think that.” Dean felt anger rising. He and the angel had been a thin ice since before the whole thing started and it hadn’t gotten better with Sam being out of it.  
“The fact that he avoided the question.” Cas answered.  
“Maybe because those kidnappers tortured him.” Dean glared. “It brought up bad memories.”  
“He knows why though. I can tell Dean.”  
“I’m still wondering why they called Sheriff Mills.” Benny muttered. Dean nodded.  
“I’ve been wondering that too…” Dean ran a hand through his hair. A chocked off sob could be heard from Sam’s room and then Dean heard his name. He quickly turned and entered the room, quickly going to Sam’s side. He grabbed his hand and ran his fingers through his little brother’s hair. “I’m here Sammy…you’re safe. I got you out. You’re safe.” Dean repeated to him until Sam slowly woke up.  
“Dean…?” Sam whispered.  
“I got you Sam…” Dean assured him.  
“No…you have to go….you Jodie…Benny…Cas…you all have to go.” Sam looked his brother, his hazel wide with fear. “They’ll hurt you…they…”  
“No one is going to hurt us...why do you think they will?” Dean asked.  
“They told me….they said they were going to torture and make me watch….make me see what was going to happen because you guys care…..they..they…” Sam felt his breathing increase as he went into a panic attack. Dean quickly wrapped his arms around his brother and rocked him slightly.  
“Breath Sammy…no one is gonna hurt us…they can’t hurt you or any of us…” Dean whispered to him. After a few minutes, Sam felt his breathing even out. Dean ignored the other occupants of the room in favor of making sure his brother was calm. Dean was relieved when Sam didn’t question how those bastards weren’t able to hurt him anymore.  
A few weeks later Sam was released from the hospital. As Dean finished filling out the paperwork, Jodie wheeled Sam out to the Impala in a wheelchair, per hospital procedure. Sam slowly got into the passenger seat of the Impala and smiled at Jodie.  
“Thank you for looking out for him.” Sam told her. The night before Jodie had made Dean sleep on the cot that the hospital provided because they had learned that Sam got really bad nightmares when his brother left the room. Jodie smiled at Sam.  
“You finish healing.” She ordered.  
“He will.” Dean answered before Sam could. Jodie stood and looked across the car at Dean. Dean gave her a little nod and Jodie shook her head. Dean smiled faintly at her. “Thank you Jodie…for everything.”  
“We’ll pay you back for the hospital bill.” Sam told her. Jodie shook her head.  
“Don’t even think about it. You just focus on healing and you drive safe.” She told them seriously. Dean smiled as Cas walked over to the car with Benny. Sam looked at them.  
“You guys coming with us?” he asked. After another nightmare yesterday, Sam had a chance to talk to Benny. Sam was relieved that he knew about him and Dean and didn’t hesitate to grip his brother’s hand. Dean looked at Benny and Cas too.  
“Get in.” He told them. Benny smiled and got in.  
“Thank you.” He told them as Cas got in after him. He and Dean had another argument after Sam went to sleep last night and still weren’t on speaking terms. Dean got in the drivers seat and waved at Jodie before driving off with his passengers. He felt Sam’s fingers thread through his and glanced over as Sam started to fall asleep. He shifted and ended up with his head on Dean’s shoulder through the rest of the drive back to the bunker.


End file.
